A Broken Family
by Ooo-shiny
Summary: The bat-family was done. Gone. They had left, gone their separate ways. But when a foe that is threatening something bigger than Gotham appears the Bat-family must team up once more.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** _A Broken Family_

* * *

Once Wayne Manor was full of light. It started with Dick, and Bruce realized it slowly bled through the cracks in his dark lifestyle. Slowly he found himself smiling, and eventually, he realized he liked having the light there. With every Robin, with every Batgirl, with every child that entered into his life new light would fill the darkness.

But Dick was tired of living in a shadow. He needed to make his own mark on the world.

Jason was reckless, and Bruce had always realized somewhere deep down that he would turn away from a heroic life.

Tim's torture had been too much, eventually pushing him away from the heroic life also.

Damian had wanted nothing more than leadership. Just like his grandfather. Just like his mother. And he was willing to kill for it.

They had all left; left Bruce with nothing but the dark.

Bruce hadn't realized how much he missed the light, always making things seem not so bad. Enter Terry. The kid was a peice of work worthy of Damian. Cocky, arrogant, snarky, smug, and overconfident; sometimes Bruce wondered if he could handle another moment of the kid. But he reminded Bruce of all his children, which was possibly the reason he kept him around.

He had Dick's refusal to be overshadowed.

He had Jason's loyal yet reckless urges.

He had Tim's easy going nature.

He had Damian's natural leadership.

* * *

Dick stared over the city he had called his for so long. It was going to be hard to leave it. But he was 42 years old; things would go on. Maybe he'd pass it on to his daughter. He sighed, tugging on his gloves. Or maybe he wouldn't bring anyone else into it.

He didn't want to become Bruce. It was something that he'd worked against. Bruce had lost everything, given into a darkness Dick didn't want to become a part of.

"Nice city." Dick whirled to face a red masked figure, who was surveying the city like it was his.

The effects of the Lazarus Pit had slowed Jason's aging process, meaning the man was only 29, going on thirty.

"Don't get any ideas."

"Twenty-seven years and you _still _don't trust me."

Jason had for the most part left the 'hero' lifestyle, including his own system of justice. But there were times that Dick wondered if Jason missed the life.

"Out for a spin?" Asked Dick finally, scanning the city once more.

"Guess I kinda...miss it."

Dick nodded. "Seen 'Batman' around?"

A shake of the head. "No more Gotham."

Silence.

"Are you going to pass it on to What's-her-name?" Jason asked.

Dick was silent for a moment. "Pulling another person into it? I guess I just want her childhood to be _normal." _

"Just don't hide her from it."

* * *

Damian frowned, crossing his arms firmly. At first glance the emotions etched in his face would give him away to be at least thirty, but when you looked harder you could see the fact that he was in his early twenties, at best.

"Damian?" A dark brown haired woman emerged from the shadows. "A-"

"I want to return to Gotham Mother."

She paused, looks of confusion crossing her face. "I thought-"

"That's where my empire is; correct?"

"Yes." She stated firmly, readjusting her control over the situation. "It is."

"Then I shall return to it." Damian swept out of the room, frowning as he considered the decision he had made.

* * *

**Ooo-Shiny here.**

**Random Plot Bunny that wouldn't leave. I think that the Bruce in Batman Beyond is to distant, so I'm forcing the Bats together once more.  
**

**Is it any good?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Pain was something everybody has to feel eventually, whether mentally or physically. Painstake lived on this. Pain was his life source, which made this existence perfect. So much pain, pain that isn't felt on any other planets. Painstake was powerful here; where the endless fighting, the senseless wars, and the deaths of innocents happens everyday.

Oh, how he loved this planet.

* * *

Terry's eyes scanned the city in infrared mode, trying to catch the details. A relatively quiet night, with only a drug ring, several gangs and a mugger. Although it was always the quiet nights that went horribly, terribly wrong.

"City's quiet," Remarked the new Batman.

"Keep your eyes on it," Came the absentminded reply.

Terry, knowing that Bruce neither expected or wanted a reply, scanned the city once more. "Anything for me to investigate?" He asked impatiently.

Bruce was silent.

"Wait," Terry murmured into the silent com. "There's something down there.

A shadowy figure moved around below. It wasn't anything new, considering it _was _Gotham. But the way the person strode with complete confidence, through the streets of _Gotham. _At _midnight. _He was also bulked up like someone on Bane Venom.

"I'm gonna check it out."

* * *

Dick rubbed his eyes, stepping through the door.

"Long night Daddy?" His sixteen year old daughter, Lily questioned, pushing a cup of coffee towards him.

"Aren't they all?" Dick replied, breathing in the aroma.

Lily's mother was Raven Roth, who had died when Lily was two. Dick had wanted a boy, someone to take over the Nightwing legacy, that was all. But when the little bundle, wrapped up in pink was placed in his hands; the plans changed.

But Lily was told about her parents legacies when she turned nine.

Lily was everything a father could ask for. And he realized he loved her ever bit as much as a son.

* * *

Damian took a deep breath, stepping off the helicopter. He did it in a regal, without looking back. He was sure this was the right choice. Gotham was his empire, and his aged father was in no place to run it.

* * *

Dana pushed angrily towards Wayne Manor, frowning. The nerve! The fourth date he'd blew off! And she needed answers.

"Mr. Wayne!" She shouted, pressing the call button on the gate.

"What." Came the stony growl, the word clearly not a question.

"I want to talk to Terry. Now!" A pause. "And tell Mcginnis he's in trouble!"

The gates swung open, and a cautious Dana stepped through them. She made her way to the door, wondering why the stony old man Terry portrayed would suddenly let her in.

She started to knock, but before she could the doors swung open to reveal an old man paired with a black dog which was glaring at her almost as heavy as Wayne.

She gave a nervous laugh, not quite sure where it came from. "I-"

"Follow me." Growled Bruce.

Dana followed him towards an old clock which he did something with to have it swing open. "Wow..." Dana whispered.

Bruce walked in, and Dana followed.

"The Batcave...wait! You're-"

"Old man!" Terry's voice interrupted from behind her, on a huge computer.

"What?"

"We...kinda have a problem!"

* * *

**Wow, this seemed a lot longer on paper. Like 5 pages long. **

**So first off.  
**

**1. Sorry for the BBxRae and StarxRob ship break up.  
**

**3. Dana is going to be Batgirl.  
**

**4. You didn't realize I skipped 2.  
**

**5. You're going back to look.  
**

**6. You're smiling.  
**

**Now: Sorry for OOC's. I don't know a lot about Jason and Damian.  
**

**Power: I've figured out the whole TerryxLily thing. Rest assured, there will be some romance there. BTW: Thanks!  
**

**andromache: Damian's (Hopefully) going to play a big part. I hope it stays interesting!  
**

**Violet 1313: Thanks!  
**

**SkittleZzz: Thanks! And here it is!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Dana quite frankly wanted to stomp over to that computer and yell her head off at the royal jerk/idiot that the world called Tery Mcginnis.

But Bruce cut her off. "What?"

The screen flicked from black to a video of a huge, bulky man swing his fists at the camera, which only barley missed the camera.

"That clear enough?" Terry demanded.

* * *

Terry was annoyed. Actully, that only began to cover it. He was narrowly doging many of the hits the _bulldozer _of a human was throwing at him, and Terry was tired of it.

"Who is he?" Demands Bruce, and Terry can just see his thoughts whirling as he typed on the Batcomputer.

"Says he's 'a servant of Painstake'." Replies Terry, narrowly doging a hit.

"Painstake? Who the heck is Painstake?" Terry just about jumped two feet when he heard Dana's voice over the com.

"Dana? Wait what-"

But Terry didn't have time to focus on Dana any longer. He flew at 'Painstake's servant'. The man abruptly stopped, his fists clenched by his sides.

"What do you want?" Demands Terry, irritated by the man's unpredictable behavior.

"Painstake has a message."

"Then deliver it!"

"Gotham City's salvation shall be pain. Painstake shall shake the city and bring it to it's knees. And then the Night shall truly rule."

The message was deadpanned, recited over and over, drilled into his mind.

Terry opened his mouth for a reply, but the man screamed, crumpling to his knees. "No, no. Painstake's servant...wonderful rewards. Loyal...faithful...Painstake..." His eyes were wide with fear and pain. And then he disenigrated into dust.

"Your services are no longer needed. And usless items must be dismissed. More..._worthy_...servants shall take your place. Servants worthy of the Night."

* * *

Dana's mouth hung open. The man, disinegrated.

"No, he-he can't-that's not possible!" She shouted, trying to deny what was real.

"Dana-" Came Terry's breathless, tired voice. "What is she doing there?"

* * *

When Terry got to the Batcave, the only reply to his, 'What is she doing there?' question was, "She's the new Batgirl."

* * *

**Hi!**

**_Wazzup!__  
_This is me _and this is my cousin_  
**

**__****_I'm the one and only cousin.  
_**

**__Yes, yes you are.  
**

**_umm..._  
**

**__You're going to help me with the disclaimer.**

**_Whatever you say master._  
**

**__Don't smart off.  
**

**_Smart is my middle name._  
**

**__No comment. I own nothing.  
**

**_You own a life._  
**

**__We're leaving.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry! *Holds out apology cookies* The last chapter was horrible! I'm so sorry! Apology cookies for everyone! *Sobs* ACCEPT IT! PLEASE!**

**I hate Dana, don't get me wrong, but...I dunno, I had the Dana part planned out for unknown reasons. But to make up for it, here's the breakup chapter!**

**BTW, it's the next night.  
**

**Take seconds! *Offers more apology cookies*  
**

* * *

Dana readjusted her belt, and Terry glared at her. Dana looked smugly back at him. She was dressed in a costume identical to Terry's with the exception of the fact that it was purple and the bat was yellow.

"Ready!" She announced, smirking.

"No," Muttered Terry beneath his breath. "This-no, it isn't happening."

"'Kay Batbrain, let's go."

Terry groaned, as she leapt in the batmobile. "Bruce?" He asked for the millionth time, hoping his pleading tone mixed with Bruce's strong oppression against involving girls would win this argument.

"Show her the ropes." Was the only reply, as Bruce continued working on the Batcomputer.

Terry sighed, climbing in the Batmobile, to see Dana smirking. "Okay, you might think that this is a game, but it isn't! People get hurt! You're constantly risking your life for people who don't care! You see innocent people die, and you have to suck it up! You have to keep a secret from everyone you love, and you see things that aren't exactly pretty!"

Dana frowned, sighing. "Terry, if this is about not being in the spotlight anymore-"

"No! It's not like that at all! This isn't pretty! And no one cares! actually, they just want to kill you off!"

"Well at least I'm in on it now!" She seethes, glaring at him. "I can't believe you never told me before!"

By this time they're high above the city, and Terry is silent.

"That's what I thought." She growled, glaring at the black and red walls.

Terry continued the silence, maneuvering the Batmobile through tight alleys, not caring where they went.

"Maybe if we had trust..." Dana contemplated. "We're over."

Terry sighed, as if he had resigned himself to the fact already. "We already were."

* * *

Dick sighed, looking over his city once more, wondering if he was even doing any good. He'd contemplated the fact more than once; was he helping the city?

Then a red light on his belt started blinking red faintly.

Dick, forgetting his thoughts swung through the night air towards the address.

_**XxXxX**_

Abandoned warehouses are such fun. The biggest places for criminal activity, the darkest parts of cities, and where you were most likely to die. Nightwing sighed, stepping inside.

The huge bulky man just crushing cargo confused Dick. He didn't seem to actually have a purpose, but Nightwing decided he wasn't going to judge.

The man, noticing Nightwing skidded to a halt, fists clenched by his sides.

"Painstake has a message. Gotham City's salvation shall be pain. Painstake shall shake the city and bring it to its knees. And then the Night shall truly rule."

"The Knight?"

Then fear entered the man's eyes. "Painstake, no-no!" Disintegrated into dust, his last few moments filled with fear and pain.

* * *

Terry and Dana sat on the top of a roof, in complete silence, Terry occasionally messing with the zoom on his vision.

"There," He whispers, pointing far below, at a man, exactly like the one the previous night.

Dana sighs, and crouches down, looking in the general direction. "Are you sure it's not the same guy?" She asks sarcastically.

Terry snaps out his 'wings', soaring through the night sky. Dana glares at him for a moment before doing the same.

_**XxXxX**_

_****_They slip through a broken window, landing in the shadows of the abandoned room. The huge bulky man was just randomly smashing things.

"Why is he doing that?" Whispers Dana.

Terry shrugs and flips over a box, into the line of battle. The man, spotting Batman and soon Batgirl stiffens.

"Painstake has a message. Gotham City's salvation shall be pain. Painstake shall shake the city and bring it to its knees. And then the Night shall truly rule."

'Painstake's servant' backs away into the shadows, Dana racing after him. She's met with the cold empty silence and shadows. He had disappeared.**  
**

* * *

Jason was slipping through the shadows, near the edge of Bludhaven, when he was intercepted by a huge man.

The man paused, clenching his fists.

"Red Hood." He growled. "Painstake has a message. Gotham City's salvation shall be pain. Painstake shall shake the city and bring it to its knees and then the Night shall truly rule."

It was said in a robotic manner, which made Jason slightly bold. "I don't know who 'Painstake' is, but-"

The man screamed, muttering inaudible things. His body slowly faded away, into dust, the breeze blowing it away.

* * *

**1. There's the break up!**

**2. Sorry for the confusion of this chapter.  
**

**3. This chapter and the last chapter weren't whelming me.  
**

**4. Take more apology cookies!  
**

**5. They'll all meet up next chappie!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Dick had come home, the houses lights off. Lily was probably sleeping. He slipped silently into the kitchen, deciding to make some coffee. As he turned on the lights, a figure stepped out.

"Dick. We need to talk."

Dick sighed, dropping into a chair. "Jay, I'm really not-"

"Painstake, message, dust." Jason states bluntly. "I'm just guessing when I say it was probably the same for you."

"What?-Wait, he came to you?"

"Daddy?" Lily appears, sporting too big sweats, her blond hair rumpled from sleep.

"Lily, go to bed." Dick says gently. "It's late."

"Lily huh?" Jason asks, studying her. "Last time I saw you it was your second birthday.**(1)**"

"Who-"

"Guess you wouldn't remember me. I'm your uncle; of sorts. Jason?"

"Jason," Dick stated tiredly. "I'm going to see Bruce about this. You're welcome to come."

Lily watched the two of them, her eyes darting back and forth.

Jason frowned, obviously considering it. "Why not? Been a long time."

Dick stood. "Go to bed Lily." But as he said it he could see she was set on going. Her stance was anchored, her dark blue eyes, that seemed to flash purple set in a glare.

"No. I'm going." She stomps out the door, probably to her motorcycle. Dick buried his head in his hands.

"Persistent." Smirks Jason, following her out the door.

"You have _no _idea." Dick groaned, grabbing his keys and following his daughter and brother.

* * *

Damian stared at the huge mansion, wondering how a place that was once his home could be so different. The place held an eerie aura as the wind blew through the trees. He stood by the gates, considering touching the call button. _'Stop it Wayne. You should be fearless. This is your empire.' _Then a dog raced out, barking at Damian like he had done something terribly wrong.

"Well, I guess the whole subtle approach," Remarked Damian as the gates opened.

The dog raced up to him, nipping his heels. Damian glared at it. The dog sat in front of him, cocking his head at Damian in an all to human way that said: _'Wow, your stupid. You think that can intimidate me?' _

"I officially don't like you." Growled Damian. "So why don't you leave me alone?"

_'Because this is my house.' _

Damian sighed. "It's mine too, dog."

_'No it's not. It's my house, my master and you won't invade it.'_

"You. Are a dog." Damian stepped around the dog and continued towards the manor.

The dog jumped in front of him once more, a batglare etched on his face. _'Go away.' _

"Ace," A gravely voice demanded. The dog lept up, racing towards his master. Damian looked up to face his father.

"Father," Damian said calmly, but inside he felt worried. Would he be accepted? Turned away?

"I suppose you came back to take over." It wasn't a question. It was a simple fact.

Damian paused, looking for the right answer. It wasn't an entire lie that he _had _come to take over. But part of it had been the fact that he'd missed the vigilante act, and quite frankly he wasn't up to the whole, 'Save the world like your Grandfather planed' role.

So Damian was silent.

Bruce snorted, knowing that he was right. Damian shifted in place uncomfortably. "Come in I guess. Not that you'd need an invitation."

Damian awkwardly followed him in.

* * *

Terry landed the Batmobile, Dana still going off about Painstake. He jumped out of the vehicle, Dana close behind.

"Why is he doing this? And if he's such a 'major villain', how do you no-" She crashed into Terry's back.

Terry had stopped because a basic group of 5 people had gathered in the batcave. _The batcave. _

"What the heck?" Demanded Dana.

"Terry, Dana," Bruce stated. Terry slipped his cowl off. Dana frowned, but followed his lead.

"Terry?" Asked one of the men, smirking. He was dressed in a brown jacket, over body armor and gray jeans. He wore a simple domino mask, his black hair messy, and guns strapped to his waist. He was ruffling Ace's ears, which was odd, because the dog didn't take a liking to many people. "The new bat I'm guessing. I'm Jason."

Terry studied all of them.

The eldest one was obviously Dick. He had black hair that was starting to speckle gray, and deep blue eyes. He was dressed in a gray v-neck tee, and jeans.

The youngest man was dressed in a gray trench coat, a green shirt and jeans. He had slightly spiked hair, and pale blue eyes. He had a frown on his face as he studied Terry, obviously taking in every piece of him.

The very youngest of the group had blond rumpled hair and was dressed in too big sweats. Her dark blue eyes, almost purple flashed, taking in every little detail. Terry couldn't help but notice she was in between cute and beautiful.

"Jason," Dick muttered.

"What?" He asked, looking over at the older man. "I'm just being friendly."

"You're acting like an idiot." Remarked the youngest man.

"Damian..." Trailed Jason. "I still keep that knife."

Damian's eyes narrowed into a glare. "And I'm not ten anymore, Todd."

"Should I know you?" Asks Dana, standing with her weight on one leg, her arms crossed over her chest.

"And the new Batgirl." Jason remarked, still trying to be 'friendly'. "You're fairly new aren't you?"

Dick sighed, turning back to Bruce. "Jason and I got a visitor tonight. Painstake's Servant. He sai-"

"Message, dust. That sum it up?" Jason said, directing his attention away from the glaring contest he was having with Damian.

"Pretty much." Replied Terry, coming out of his shock. "Except tonight he just disappeared."

"His servants must be pretty expendable," Damian stated.

"Wait." The girl piped up. "Who is Painstake?"

"Lily you don't-"

"We want to know too." Jason replied.

"Jason, Dick, Lily, meet us back here tomorrow. Damian you'll have your old room. Terry, Dana you should head home tomorrow."

* * *

**1. Lily is now 17. Jason hasn't seen her for 15 years.**

**2. Timmy will come in the next chapter! :)  
**

**3. Check out my story: Understanding a Bat  
**

**4. Review!  
**


End file.
